edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show is a made-for-television movie based on the popular Cartoon Network series Ed, Edd n Eddy. It also serves as the series finale. The movie first aired in Scandinavia on May 31, 2009, then in Australia on June 5, 2009, Southeast Asia on June 13, 2009, Italy on July 24, 2009, Latin America on September 27, 2009, Spain on November 6, 2009, the United States on November 8, 2009, in Poland on December 30, 2009, in the United Kingdom on July 17 and July 18, 2010, in France in August 1, 2010 and finally in United Arab Emirates on August 19, 2012. The movie centers around Ed, Edd and Eddy's search for Eddy's Brother who, until the movie, was an unseen character. Summary Ed, Edd, and Eddy's newest scam goes awry, injuring several of the neighborhood kids and angering them in the process. Because of this, all who are affected (Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny and Plank) go on a rampage, looking to exact their revenge upon the Eds. The Eds, however, have an ace up their sleeve and escape in Eddy's Brother's Car. When the Eds manage to escape the Cul-de-Sac by the skin of their teeth and head off to find Eddy's legendary big brother, each of the wronged children swear vengeance, with Nazz and Kevin giving chase on Kevin's bike, Rolf riding Wilfred with the intent to lay down some righteous Old Country vengeance, and Jonny donning the mantle of Captain Melonhead in order to chase down some villains with the help of his sidekick, Splinter the Wonderwood! Sarah and Jimmy also get drawn into the fray, although their stake is much more hedonistic: to simply see the Eds get slaughtered. All is not well for the kids, however, as this quest has gained them some angry, formidable foes in the form of the Kanker sisters, who are going on the warpath in the name of rescuing their "boyfriends". Story The following was released on an Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite, The3Eds, on November 8, 2008, taken from the CN Block Party issue: An incorrect scheduling situation in the UK, in February 2009, gave fans more info about the movie, courtesy of Yahoo! TV Listings; Plot As the film opens, the camera switches over different areas of the Cul-de-Sac, all empty and eerily quiet. Then, however, we see The Lane, completely destroyed. The camera then turns to Ed's room, where Ed, clearly in a panic, rushes in and immediately begins filling one of his socks with as many of his belongings as he can, also taking his Sponge Collection and some buttered toast. He then rushes outside, interrupting Sarah and Jimmy, who are pretending to make a movie. Meanwhile, at Edd's House, Edd is heard sobbing, with many of his belongings beside an open suitcase on his bed, while Edd himself tries to write a letter explaining the incident to his parents. Ed then comes bursting through his door. At Eddy's house, Eddy is also seen packing up his personal items into his suitcase, panicking, as he hears someone at his back door. Ed comes rushing in, hoisting Edd out of his sock, but as they hurry to escape, they sense the other kids coming and rush to hide in Eddy's Brother's room, using wallpaper to camouflage and disguise the door (though very poorly). While hiding in the room, Eddy locks the door with several powerful locks, bolts and even a chain. While the Eds cower in a corner, Eddy accuses their current situation as being Edd's fault. Eddy pushes Edd over to the door to listen for the other kids, using a glass to hear, but Ed startles him with a loud crunch as he begins eating his toast then Edd accidentally drops the glass as the kids discover their hiding place and try to break the door away. While Eddy and Edd desperately try to escape through the window and a heat vent (both of which are closed off with bricks), Ed attempts to ride away on a Preserved Camel in the room, which pitches him backwards into a fire-alarm like box marked as "In case of movie, break glass". Eddy breaks open the box, but it only contains a peanut. Just then, the kids manage to break open the door partway, causing Ed to break open the peanut, revealing a key. Eddy immediately realizes that the key is for his brother's car. The Eds pile in, but the car won't start. Just as they realize this, the kids manage to get through the door. The kids come rushing in, all of them horridly maimed in one way or another: Rolf has had much of his midsection bitten off, Kevin is bruised and burned, Jonny's head is clenched by a bear trap, Plank is nicked and cracked, and Nazz has had most of her hair sheared off and is wearing only a cardboard box. Ed thrusts his feet through the car's floor and literally carries the car out of the room and smashes through the house and on to the street. The kids, meanwhile, pursue the Eds on a wild chase through the Cul-de-Sac, the junkyard and the construction site. Rolf nearly manages to drag Ed out of the car, catching up to them on his pig, Wilfred, but the Eds manage to shake him off. Ultimately, however, the kids manage to catch the Eds. Rolf uses Wilfred and his curly tail to rip off the car's roof and the kids manage to climb the car and prepare to attack the Eds. While Ed and Eddy pin the blame on each other, Edd manages to grab hold of the merry-go-round . As the car spins wildly around, the other kids (plus Wilfred and Plank) fly off, although Kevin warns them, "You dorks ain't seen the last of me!". Edd eventually releases his grip on the merry-go-round, sending the car (and the Eds) flying off through the sky, up and out of the Cul-de-Sac, and eventually out of Peach Creek all together. The other kids regroup, with Kevin telling them that they can't let the Eds get away with destroying the lane and wounding them like this. Kevin runs off to fetch his bike, with Nazz following him. Plank "whispers" something to Jonny and the two of them run off as well (Jonny only saying that Plank had read his thoughts and Jonny saying that it was time to call in "the special forces"). Rolf stands alone, swearing to spit the Eds upon his pitchfork in revenge. Sarah and Jimmy decide to follow as well, taking a picnic lunch, just for the sake of watching the Eds get clobbered. The Eds themselves, meanwhile, have landed in a desert. Though their car is in shambles, they realize that they have escaped from the kids, at least for now. However, their joy is soon soured after Ed crashes their car into a huge rock, effectively destroying the car. After Eddy and Edd each throw their anger over the situation, Eddy tells them that the best course of action would be to make a beeline for his Brother's place, as Eddy's brother is feared by most of the kids. Though Edd expresses his doubts, he does end up agreeing, but not before leaving a label on the car marked "Out of Order". Meanwhile, back in the Cul-de-Sac, the kids are preparing to hunt for the Eds. Jonny and Plank decide to become Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder Wood, their respective superhero alter-egos, revealing the location of their lair, the Melon-Cave, which is very elaborately hidden under a tree in Jonny's yard. He nimbly leaps from roof to roof and sets out to scour Peach Creek for the Eds. Kevin and Nazz, riding Kevin's bike, rush out to follow after the Eds. Kevin's rage causes him to go very quickly, splattering both himself and Nazz with insects, blinding him and causing them to crash into a peach orchard. Kevin apologizes, seemly to Nazz, who attempts to hug him in forgiveness, but it is revealed that he was actually apologizing to his bike, which has been damaged in the accident. While he attempts to repair the bike, Kevin tells Nazz they need to determine where the Eds are going and take the shortest route to that location since there is no possible chance that the Eds would dare return to Peach Creek after what they did. After he asks Nazz for a hair clip to repair his bike, he then asks her who is the only person in the world that Eddy would turn to for help other than his friends. Nazz points out that the only person Eddy trusts is his brother. Kevin initially applauds her intelligence, but immediately realizes (in fear) that Eddy's brother will not tolerate them chasing Eddy and he and Nazz rush off in pursuit on the newly repaired bike. Because of the hasty fix-up and the damages done as the result of the crash, however, Kevin's bike has been reduced in speed rather greatly. Rolf, after loading many provisions and weaponry on Wilfred, rides off atop the pig in pursuit of the Eds and finds the wreck of the car in the desert. After lunging out from behind the rock, armed to the teeth and thrusting his pitchfork around wildly, realizes after a confused glance from Wilfred that the Eds have been gone for hours. Rolf, using a muffin, an egg and a bottle of olive oil, searches for evidence of the Eds, but just as he finds something, Wilfred eats the evidence. However, after getting into a tussle with the pig, he finds the label left by Edd. Giving it to Wilfred so that the pig could sniff out the Eds, Rolf menacingly proclaims that he will have the Eds "on a spit by nightfall". The Eds, meanwhile are marching through a field of cows, eagerly anticipating their arrival to Eddy's Brother's place. However, Eddy reveals that, though he is leading the way, he doesn't have a clue where his brother actually lives. However, he pulls out a postcard to show to Ed, which Edd attempts to examine for the postmark. However, the plan is foiled, for the mark has been smeared. Ed amuses himself by drawing a picture of Eddy on a cow's udders, until Edd takes the crayon he was using to make a chart. Using the chart, Edd discovers that from their past experiences with Eddy's Brother's legacy, such as a stink bomb and a fake treasure map, that Eddy's Brother is a jokester. While Edd tries to determine where Eddy's Brother could learn about such pranks, Ed points out an ad in his comic book, telling about a gag factory in the nearby town of Lemon Brook. Edd points out that Eddy's Brother has to either work there or, at the very least, be a regular customer to the gag factory and Eddy confidently predicts that his brother is there right now. Sarah and Jimmy, meanwhile, are skipping gaily through the Cul-de-Sac, looking forward to their picnic lunch and view of the coming Ed-bashing. However, Jimmy balks at the entrance to the Trailer Park, where the Kanker Sisters live, because of his bad experiences with the Kankers. Sarah runs off without him, but Jimmy musters his courage and follows, but takes a wrong turn and is captured by the Kankers. As they torment him, he lets slip that the Eds are in danger, raising the Kankers' ire, but is saved by Sarah's arrival. Though she challenges the Kankers, she is no match for the three older girls and is pinned down and tortured by means of a "Wet Willy". Jimmy tells them what he knows upon seeing this and the Kankers, determined that no harm will come to their "Boyfriends", decide to hunt the other kids to help the Eds. However, that did not mean that Jimmy and Sarah were allowed to proceed with the adventure just because they spoke the truth, Lee has a feeling that the two may know where the Eds are going, so they are going with the Kankers with no choice at all. Meanwhile, the Eds are walking through a field of tall sunflowers. While Ed and Eddy goof off, Edd attempts to make use of a jerry-rigged sextant to find the gag factory. After Ed and Eddy hear the word "Sextant" escape from Edd's mouth, Eddy giggles and pretends not to get what Edd had just said and asks Edd to repeat himself, and Edd does so, now prompting Ed to giggle. Eddy again fakes not hearing what Edd had just said to him, so Edd repeats the word again, putting Ed and Eddy into fits of laughter. When Edd realizes what exactly was so funny about the word, this being the first three letters in the word sextant, his face turns red and only says in response it would not be too funny when the sextant found where the Gag Factory was located. Despite these shenanigans, the Eds still make it to the factory. Their attempts to break in via the back doors are unsuccessful, prompting them to try the front doors. As they run around to the front of the factory, the camera pans out to the fence of the factory, ominously marked with a sign saying "Keep Out". Rolf, in the meantime, has found the cow field and decides to dismount Wilfred to collect some milk as part of an "interrogation". However, he knocks over a link of sausages, which baits Wilfred into wandering off. At the factory, the Eds have broken through the locked front door, but the factory is deserted. Upon looking at Ed's comic once again, they find out that the factory has been out of business for some time. While Eddy and Ed amuse themselves with some leftover gags, Edd attempts to sift through the company files to find any record of Eddy's brother, but all the papers have turned to dust. He marks the cabinet with a label and goes to find Eddy and Ed, who have mysteriously vanished. He finds them both, Eddy with a cleaver through his forehead and Ed with a fork through his head, scaring the daylights out of him, until they both reveal their injuries to be gags. Ed seemingly apologizes, offering Edd a prank can of jelly beans, loaded with a thousand spring-loaded snakes, which launch out of the factory (taking Edd with them) and shower down across the countryside. Kevin and Nazz see this and see the derelict factory in the distance. Kevin immediately realizes that the Eds are responsible for the rain of snakes. Back in the cow field, Wilfred is feasting on Rolf's sausages, when he sees Rolf pretending to be upset, but actually preparing to spank Wilfred as soon as he returns. Seeing this, Wilfred revolts against Rolf, attacking Rolf in a frenzy, dropping all of Rolf's supplies back on Rolf before running off to hide. Rolf gets up, battered, bruised and with his head hopelessly stuck inside a meat-grinder. Ed and Eddy, meanwhile, are searching for Edd, who is stuck at the top of a waterfall. Ed throws Eddy at Edd to dislodge him. Though they both tumble down the waterfall, both are unharmed, Eddy saving them with a trick his brother taught him. Eddy then mentions that his brother is a whiz at harpooning whales. Edd, realizing that Eddy's brother is a whaler, reasons that he must live near the sea and the Eds decide to build a boat to follow the river. Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy have been enslaved by the Kankers, who are using them to draw their battle-wagon. However, they manage to break free of the Kankers thanks to a clever ploy on Sarah's part, slamming a paint can on Lee's hand, while Marie, lunging forward, accidentally impales herself and Lee through a tree, leading May attempting to recapture Sarah and Jimmy herself. Back in the Cul-de-Sac, Jonny and Plank are getting nowhere in their search for the Eds. Plank decides that they should take a bus. Despite Jonny's own reservations about going on a bus, he ultimately is impressed by Plank's determination and declares that they are "taking a bus to justice!". Kevin and Nazz arrive at the gag factory to find that the Eds have fled before they arrived. While Kevin and Nazz search the office, Nazz finds the label left by Edd, showing it to Kevin. Taking another opportunity to try and get close to Kevin, she attempts to flirt with him, but the floor gives way beneath her. She falls on a lever, causing the factory to spontaneously start up again. A conveyor belt picks up Kevin's bike and, as Nazz attempts to rescue it, it snags her as well. Kevin manages to rescue his bike just as it is about to fall into a mulcher, but Nazz falls on top of him, knocking them both (and Kevin's bike) into it. The Eds, still at the waterfall, are building their boat to freedom. To avoid disturbing the wildlife, the boat is built in the shape of a duck. During this, Ed catches Edd's hat and it comes off, though what is under it still remains a secret. Edd then christens the boat the "S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck" (Ed named it) and the Eds set off down the river. Back in the field of sunflowers, Sarah and Jimmy are attempting to evade the pursuing Kankers. As they flee, they discover Wilfred, having fled there after his attempt to escape Rolf. By using a candied apple, Sarah and Jimmy manage to befriend the pig and they ride him out of the sunflowers and escape the Kankers. Back in Peach Creek, Jonny and Plank board their bus. Plank hijacks the bus and the bus is seen traveling towards downtown Peach Creek. Down the river, the Eds' boat has been wrecked. It had been caused, according to Edd, by an unpredictable current that caused an inevitable collision. After Eddy says that all he knew is that they were in a swamp in the middle of nowhere, Eddy then says his brother would not be impressed with the now-ruined boat. Edd then loses his cool and asks Eddy if that was what he thought about all this time: that Edd went on this quest just to impress Eddy's Brother, that Edd would forsake his home and family for something so trival. While Ed plays in the water, Edd then says that maybe Eddy's Brother would be more apt to talking about Eddy's and Ed's immature behavior. While Eddy and Ed frolic around in the swamp, Edd tries to maintain order. Ed and Eddy amble into a pool of quicksand and begin sinking. Edd frantically tries to save them, but fails, and begins blaming himself for their deaths, crying out in utter anguish. However, Ed and Eddy reveal that it was all just a joke and that the mud is only ankle-deep. Edd, feeling utterly violated, wanders off with Eddy tagging merrily along behind. A short distance later, Edd turns around and lashes out at Eddy, yelling angrily at Eddy for wasted sincerity because Edd honestly thought his friends were no longer of this world, while Eddy is just trying to not laugh at Edd's words, at first believing that Edd is just putting on an act. Continuing to vent his anger, Edd says that it was Eddy's desire to scam that brought them into big trouble in the first place. Ed says impulsively that he helped as well, but Edd just glares him down in response. Edd returns his attention to Eddy, blaming Eddy and his scams. Enraged, Eddy yells that Edd wasn't completely innocent either, as he was the one who built it in the first place; however, Edd fires back saying that if only Eddy had paid any attention to what Edd told him and not pushed the red button, none of it would have happened. It spurs the two to fight and this ultimately escalates to a full-out brawl, with Ed desperately trying to stop his two friends from fighting, but to no avail. In a rare show of strength, Edd kicks Eddy off of him and declares he is heading home, to which Ed tries to stop Edd by saying that returning home now would spell certain death, but Edd, finally sick and tired of this, tells Ed that he would much rather would be a man and take the consequences, even if they might be death or worse, than wander aimlessly with a "so-called friend". Devastated and enraged, Eddy yells at Edd to go home and that he doesn't blame him for his course of actions, and that everything that happened to them so far was all of his fault. Overcome with guilt after letting all of what happened finally sink in to him with the blame being pointed directly at Eddy, starting from the destructive failure of the scam, to he and his friends being chased out of Peach Creek, continuing onward with the adventure without any food, water, or shelter and with Eddy having no possible idea where his brother lives, up until this fight, Eddy begins crying hysterically, stopping Edd from taking a step further down the road. Eddy again admits that he is the one responsible for the failed scam that brought them here, calling himself a "foul-up wannabe loser". Touched by Eddy's apology and instantly remorseful for making him cry, Edd forgives him and rejoins them and the trio continue onwards to Eddy's Brother's house. Meanwhile, Nazz and Kevin tumble out of a pipe and into the swamp, having led there from the factory. While Kevin begins wiping the muck off his bike, Nazz is furious and revolted that Kevin obviously cares more about his bike than he does about her. Nazz slaps Kevin angrily and wanders off to build a fire. After finding her, Kevin attempts to reconcile with her and succeeds. As the two begin to share a tender moment, Kevin interrupts it to go and get his bike out of the cold. Utterly disgusted, Nazz knocks Kevin down, seizes his bike and hurls it into a tree. While Kevin, predictably, rushes to retrieve it, Nazz screams from the camp and Kevin returns to find the camp ransacked and Nazz nowhere to be found. Later that night, it is revealed that Rolf has also ambled into the swamp, blind from the meat-grinder on his head and flails around miserably in an attempt to find his way. He is seemingly hit by a car, breaking open the meat grinder at long last. However, it is revealed that the "car" is actually the Kankers with two flashlights and a wheelbarrow. Immediately recognizing Rolf as one of the Eds' pursuers, they immediately take him as their prisoner. The Eds, meanwhile, are also still on the move, despite being exhausted from their long day. As they continue onwards, by the light of a group of fireflies, Ed ultimately decides to call it quits at a small, abandoned park. While Eddy and Edd attempt to settle in, including Edd labeling everything in the vicinity, the Eds attempt to fall asleep in the far-from-hospitable accouterments. The next morning, Kevin, walking onwards with his bike, is trying to comprehend what has happened to Nazz, wondering if that she was getting back at him for something that Kevin had no knowledge of, but spots the silhouette of someone who appears to be Eddy. Kevin jumps on his bike and goes racing off in pursuit, but "Eddy" is actually Marie, who is luring Kevin into a trap. Sure enough, Lee and May knock Kevin off his bike and capture him, completely destroying his bike in the process. Meanwhile, the Eds are waking up hungry, the obvious reason being that they didn't have enough time to pack any food before being run off from the Cul-de-Sac. While Ed goes racing off to look for food, Eddy and Edd following, they end up running off a cliff. However, they are saved by a Ferris wheel, which causes Ed to panic and causes the Ferris wheel to launch the Eds directly into the Amusement Park sign. Edd notices that the sign, for the amusement park, Mondo A Go-Go, matches the image on the postcard Eddy has from his brother. Upon realizing that Eddy's Brother lives in the park, the Eds frantically begin searching the park, finding a trailer shaped like a whale. Remembering that Eddy's Brother used to be a whaler, the Eds immediately realize that Eddy's Brother lives in that trailer. Sarah and Jimmy, still riding Wilfred, are also seen to be heading directly for the park. Just as Eddy is about to knock on the door, the Kankers arrive, announcing that they have captured Rolf, Kevin and Nazz and have all of them tied up. At the same time, Wilfred, Sarah and Jimmy arrive, surprised that the Eds are still alive and well. Kevin manages to break free of his bindings, but is immediately suppressed when Eddy reveals that this is his brother's home. Then, to his horror, Eddy knocks on the door. At first, Eddy's Brother seems to be everything Eddy ever said; Benevolent, cool and protective of Eddy. Though he makes a few jokes about the kids, even calling Edd Eddy's girlfriend, he agrees to let the Eds stay. While most of the kids are either softened by Eddy's obvious affection and admiration of his brother or frustrated that the Eds have escaped their wrath, it is cut short by a sudden, sharp protest from Eddy. Over the next few minutes, Eddy's Brother reveals his true colors, as he brutally mistreats Eddy for his own amusement, twisting his leg around and throwing him repeatedly against the door of his house, which he calls "playing uncle". The other kids are sickened by Eddy's brother's disdain for his little brother's admiration, and soon their distaste turns quickly to rage when he mercilessly attacks Edd for trying to defend Eddy by pounding him into the ground like a nail. It's at this moment that everyone has an epiphany: they all realize that the reason Eddy was who he was wasn't because he was a bad guy deep down, and that all he really wanted was friendship and recognition - something his older brother never gave him, and as a result, Eddy became an emotionally wrecked, insecure character who just wanted to fit in. While Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz advance menacingly against Eddy's brother, Ed, despite usually being dimwitted and now becoming disgusted and angry at this himself, victoriously removes a bolt from the door, which Eddy is clinging desperately to, causing the door to break loose and smack into Eddy's Brother's face, knocking him senseless and leaving Eddy battered and unmoving several feet away. Eddy's brother sways unsteadily and says "Uncle" as he falls weakly to the ground, having been knocked out cold. Ed and Edd rush to Eddy's side. Eddy merely stares blankly upwards and tearfully admits to everyone that he made up everything that he ever said about his brother. It was all a misguided attempt to fit in and be liked. He goes on to admit that everything he's done has been wrong: scams, lying about his brother and the preceding events and asks in despair if he will ever learn. The other kids, having been moved by this apology, immediately realize that all the Eds ever really wanted all along precisely was to be accepted and they rush forward as if to attack, but instead embrace Eddy, as friends that he was barely injured. Rolf awards Eddy the "Traditional Victory Armpit Rub", Nazz kisses Eddy on the cheek that she was worried about him, telling him how awesome he is and Kevin, for the first time, speaks to Eddy admiringly, calling him "pal". Sarah even embraces Ed, whom she has always loathed. As the Kankers doubt Eddy's Brother's toughness however, just then, a bus suddenly pulls up and Jonny and Plank rush out. Oblivious to the other kids' forgiveness of the Eds, he attacks and defeats all three Eds, but just as he gloats over his victory, the other kids mercilessly attack Jonny in defense of their new friends. Kevin declares that they ought to head to his house for Jawbreakers. Eddy hails that the Eds are finally "In". Edd then breaks the Fourth Wall by stating that it only took "130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie". Ed then suggests that they sing a song. The kids walk off, holding the Eds high, singing the "Friendship Song", while Jonny lies broken on the pavement, with Wilfred munching on his Melon Rind helmet and the Kankers dragging Eddy's Brother inside the trailer for a little "Mouth to Mouth". Marie then rushes with the door that Ed broke and puts it back into place. Edd labels the TV screen, "The End". Back in the Cul-de-Sac, after the end credits, deep within the Melon-Cave, Jonny seethes in anger, hurt and enraged by the kids' betrayal of him. He declares that Captain Melonhead's goody-goody ways are over and that he will rise again. He takes on the mantle of The Gourd, while Plank becomes Timber the Dark Shard. Maniacally, he swears to have his vengeance upon the Cul-de-Sac. However, Plank tells him that there isn't enough time left in the movie, to which Jonny replies, "What movie?" The End (for real this time). The AKA Cartoon logo is displayed with a melon rind in the background. Cast and Characters *Matt Hill as Ed, the tritagonist of the film. He is still behaving immaturely, but acts really nice to his friends. In this film, he is referred to as the bravest of the group. His convincing sadness touches Eddy, causing Eddy to change his behavior. It is revealed that his greatest fear is the Eds breaking up. At the end, he becomes less dimwitted and much braver than he was previously shown earlier in the series. *Samuel Vincent as Edd, the deuteragonist of the film. He is the smartest, of course, but got in some arguments with his friends. In this film, he helped out a lot with navigation, as he did help the Eds get to where they were going. Eddy blames him for the scam's destruction of the Lane, causing Edd to question his friendship with Eddy. At the end, he becomes friendlier to Eddy and less angry with his friends when they do mischievous things. *Tony Sampson as Eddy, the protagonist of the film. He still has his greedy and immature behavior and love for his brother until he learns from his mistakes. When Edd calls Eddy a "so-called" friend after a huge fight with him after he plays a not so funny joke on him, he becomes very sad and emotionally wrecked because all he ever wanted was just a friend or more to begin with, even going as far as to admitting that he was responsible for the destruction end of the scam, and this proves true at the end of the film when he gives up his old ways after his brother is discovered to be a fraud, and then all the kids (except Jonny) forgive him for his past schemes after seeing why he wanted to be popular and they all become his official friends. *David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4, the secondary antagonist of the film. He and Plank portray Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood on the run for the Eds. Jonny appears to be the nuthouse for still carrying Plank around and tormenting the Cul-de-Sac. At the end of the film, upon arriving at the amusement park he finally gets to the point in beating up the Eds only to have the rest of the kids retaliate against him (because he was the last to arrive at the park). After the credits, a scene shows him back in the Melon Cave, plotting his revenge. Plank however tells him that there is no time left in the movie, to which he replies, "What movie?" *Kathleen Barr as Kevin. He brings Nazz with him on the quest on his bike. Even though he brought Nazz along with him, all he cared about was his bike making Nazz angry, and decides to dump him. *Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Van Bartonschmeer. She went with Kevin along for the quest. She trusted him with her life, until she found out that Kevin only cared about his bike. *Peter Kelamis as Rolf. He brings Wilfred, Victor, Bridget, Gertrude, and a load of other things with him on the quest. All he cared about was killing the Eds and he abused Wilfred. His pig eventually leaves his wrathful owner, and doesn't seem to be returning to him. *Janyse Jaud as Sarah, who goes along with Jimmy for the ride. This time, she has to trust Jimmy rather than vice versa as they are kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters. *Keenan Christensen as Jimmy. He goes along with Sarah for the quest until the two are kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters. *Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker, shown as the leader to saving the girls' "boyfriends" before the Cul-de-Sac kids get to them. *Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker, determined to stop the kids from beating up on her "Cutie-Pie". *Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker, one of the Kanker Sisters wanting to save her "Big Ed" from the neighborhood kids. *Terry Klassen as Eddy's Brother, the true main antagonist of the film. At first, he seems to be everything the kids have heard of from Eddy, but in reality he is a sadistic, ruthless, contemptuous, and cruel young man who ravenously desires his pleasure for torturing Eddy. He is ultimately beaten when Ed sends the door from his trailer flying towards him, knocking him out cold. He was last seen in the movie dragged by the Kanker Sisters back in his trailer. Release The movie was completed on December 18, 2008, and wasn't in the hands of Cartoon Network until January 1, 2009. According to EEnE fansite Edtropolis.com, the movie had a private screening at Rio Theatre in Vancouver, on April 1, on a.k.a. Cartoon and The Curiosity Company's 15th birthday, which all of the cast and crew attended. The movie first aired in Scandinavia, on Cartoon Network Nordic, on May 31, 2009, two months after the original planned air date, of March 29. The trailer shown building up to the premiere showed the Eds all putting on some sort of rings (used in many European EEnE ads) while it shows some of the scenes of the movie, including Eddy's Brother's car (with Kevin hanging onto the window of the car) crashing out of Eddy's House, the Eds sailing a boat, and Sarah with a cardboard camera. Australia was the next country to air the movie, on June 5. A trailer aired in Australia, showing other clips from the movie, only this is a trailer for new shows airing on CN in June. Scenes include the Eds on a cliff, Eddy ramming Ed and Double D's heads together and the Eds in a field. Later that week, Jack2468 also confirmed that an actual trailer for the movie aired. He posted that the movie footage was in 16:9 widescreen (a first for Ed, Edd n Eddy), Kevin on his bike and Rolf wearing warpaint and riding Wilfred chasing The Eds in Eddy's brother's car in the junkyard, Ed powering the car by carrying it and Eddy "steering" the car (with only his three hairs visible). He heard dialog such as Ed saying "Where are we going, Eddy?" and Eddy replies saying "My big bro's place!". The movie aired in CN Australia's Popcorn Fridays Movie Block. Just days later, another trailer aired with Wilfred with heaps of suitcases (and Rolf) on top of him, walking through some desert area and the kids (and Plank) on a bus headed to 160 Downtown which changes to Vengeance. This trailer was later used for Southeast Asia, which aired there on June 13. The movie then aired on September 27, 2009, in Latin America. It was then confirmed on fansite Edtropolis.com that Danny Antonucci found out the movie was airing in the United States on November 8, 2009. Afterwords, a trailer was released for the "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Weekend Marathon", a weekend of Eds' episodes before the movie. The only movie scenes in this trailer are Eddy and Edd falling off the waterfall and Jimmy and Sarah in Mondo a Go-Go (though Eddy's brother still isn't visible). Another trailer specifically for the movie was released on Cartoon Network's website and YouTube (courtesy of Bunji from The3Eds) showcasing various scenes from the movie, but trying not to spoil it too much. As of November 16, 2009, the movie is available to buy from the US iTunes Store, for $5.99. http://itunes.apple.com/WebObjects/MZStore.woa/wa/viewTVSeason?i=339051158&id=337383409&s=143441 The movie premiered in the UK on July 17, 2010 on Cartoon Network Too at 9am and later again at 5pm in the "Meathead Movies and Specials Weekend"; it also aired the next day at 12pm. It was never once referred to as a movie, only a special. Reception The movie was watched by 2.268 million viewers in its original broadcast in the United States. Most fans enjoyed the movie, citing it as "epic", "heartwarming", "emotional" and, of course, "funny". However, some were more critical, citing that most of the movie, especially the sunflower fields, the scenes with the rest of the kids and the Kanker sisters, factory and swamp scenes as nothing more than filler in order to prolong the movie, without any real use to the plot and that the characters only stop with the filler in order to offer exposition. The most critical review was that it had no plot and many fans were especially upset that they did not show what was under Edd's hat, probably because Danny Antonucci wanted it to remain a mystery. The opening chase was especially praised. The fans were pleased by the ending, but many were upset that they couldn't hear the post-credit roll scene with Jonny and Plank becoming villains due to it being overshadowed by a commercial. However, later US airings of the movie featured the scene in full, unobstructed by commercials. Airdates Memorable Quotes *'Edd': as he writes letter Beloved parents. By the time you read this, I will be long... far... speaking Oh dear. the letter in the trash can and writes a new letter thinking again Dearest mother and father. It is with great shame... to contain his wailing ...that I regretfully... confess to... again ...I regretfully confess to my involvement of the inexcusable, unconsinable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, detestable- in a choking voice and tears spilling with scratchy writing -''IMMORAL, THOUGHTLESS, HURTFUL----!!!! halts OH, WHAT'VE WE DONE!?!?!?'' as Ed crashes in Ed: worrisome DOUBLE D!!!! ---- *'Eddy': This is all your fault, Sockhead. Edd: My fault? Funny isn't it how it's always my fault when yet another of your amazing scams goes awry. Eddy: Yeah. Well, I didn't see you stop me. You should have known it would go bad. Ed: And boy, did it go bad. ---- *'Edd': In case of movie break glass?! Eddy: Bingo! the container My bro's always prepared! the peanut A peanut?! Ed: in the middle of Edd and Eddy Cheap movie. ---- *'Edd': I think I'm gonna be sick! Eddy: Not in my brother's car, you're not! ---- *'Kevin': Time for payback! Jonny: Plank wants first crack at 'em! Rolf: Rolf will use their hides as a truss for Nana's weeder! Nazz: to the guys on the roof of Eddy's Brother's car Like, thanks for the help up here, guys! Duh! ---- *'Eddy': Double D! You got any bright ideas? (Shows Edd throwing up) ---- *'Eddy': Those chumps'll never catch us now! From here on out, it's nothing but smooth sailing-''car hits a giant rock that pushes it over. Eddy is thrown from the driver's seat and lands on the ground. After a few seconds the car explodes like a party popper.'' ---- *'Ed': Can your brother send me brain waves too, Eddy? Eddy: If only you HAD a brain, Ed. Ed: Ow, come on, Eddy, have a heart! Edd: Courage. Courage, Eddward! ---- *'Rolf': Wilfred! You interrupt Rolf's study! Do you think this is party time for 1999? NO! ---- *'Ed': behind Eddy ''Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy. '''Eddy': What doesn't? ---- *'Ed': THE HILLS ARE ALIVE, EDDY!!! Eddy: Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot... ---- *'Edd': Haven't we poked and prodded fate enough for on day, Eddy? I'm frightened. Eddy: Poor little ol' sockhead. You're so neeve. Edd: I think you mean "naive", Eddy. Eddy: That too. ---- *'Edd': It's all fun and games, but merry-making nearly cost us this sextant! and Eddy stop playing Eddy giggling You catch that Ed? Edd Uh, the what? I missed it. What's it called? Edd: It's called a sextant, an astronomical instrument used to... Ed: giggles Eddy: Sorry, I missed it. What's it called? Edd: It's commonly known as a sextant, Eddy. and Eddy howl into laughter Ed: Say it again, Double D! Edd: realizes what is funny about the word "sextant" Oh my! embarrassingly You won't be giggling when this unnamed device triangulates our position and gives us a precise heading to the true direction of the gag factory. Eddy: Wanna bet? ---- *'Eddy': Big bro! It's me! Eddy! You know! whispering Pipsqueak. ---- *''scares Double D with a fake fork through his head, and with blank, white eyes'' Ed: "If looks could kill, I'd be dead…" ---- *'Ed': "Tag! You're it!" Eddy: to catch Ed "You're dead!" Ed: off a cliff "Look, I'm Double D. I'm flying." ---- *'Edd': the name of the boat "S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck?" sees Ed laughing Eddy: "Surprised you didn't run out of paint." ---- *''and Eddy begin to sink in quicksand while struggling to get out'' Edd: Make no sudden movements... YOU'RE SINKING IN QUICKSAND! Eddy: QUICKSAND!?!? ED, WE'RE DONE FOR! Ed: WE ARE SO IN MANURE! Eddy: IMMATURE, STUPID,'' IMMATURE! OH, MAN!!!! WE'RE REALLY SINKING NOW!!!!'' Ed: TO ALL THE GIRLS I LOVED BEFORE! Eddy: NO! ED! WAKE UP, MAN!!! DOUBLE D!!! ---- *'Ed': STOP! I demand you tickle each other right now! Edd and Eddy on Ed:STAY OUT OF IT ED! Ed: The evil dark side has consumed them BOTH! Trouble! Bad! Big! ---- *'Eddy's Brother': and drops Eddy Why's your girlfriend to Edd wearing a sock on her head? Eddy: surprised Girlfriend? ---- *'Eddy': Bro, give it up. Eddy's Brother: Give it up? I thought you wanted to hang with your hero! Eddy: nervously I do, Bro, I do! Edd: Mr. Eddy's Brother! As the older sibling, don't you think you should rather be setting an example for Eddy? And not, um... steam after Eddy's Brother gives him an evil smile belittle him... in front of his... friends? Eddy's Brother: Belittle? He's always been little! I like you, girlfriend. Edd into the ground You've got spunk! ---- *'Eddy': I made it all up, Double D. Everything about my brother was a lie. I made things up so people would like me. Think I was cool. But boy was I wrong. The scam, my brother...this...when am I gonna learn, Double D? ---- *'Eddy': We did it, Double D! Everyone loves us! We're finally in, baby! Edd: And it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials and a movie, Eddy! Ed: Let's sing a song! kids then sing "Friends are There to Help You" ---- *'Lee': Eddy's Brother inside his trailer along with May First one inside gets to give 'im mouth and mouth! ---- *'Jonny': This is your craziest plan ever, Plank! We'll show them. We'll show them all! What's that? They did, didn't they? Yes... The goody-goody two-shoe days of Captain Melonhead and Splinter have come to an end! Out of the darkness'll rise... the villainous days of The Gourd, and his evil cohort Timber the Dark Shard! Together, we will exact revenge on the entire CUL-DE-SAC! maniacally like an idiot, then suddenly stops What? There's no time left? It's the end of the movie? What movie?! Trivia *'Goofs': **When Eddy's Brother's Room was originally seen in "O-Ed Eleven", the door was black on the outside and barricaded on the outside as well. Here, the door is brownish on the outside, and barricaded on the inside. **When Ed crashes his door through his room, he slams onto the wall on the opposite side of his room (where his bed is). The second time we see that wall, the door is nowhere to be seen. The third time we see the wall, the door can be seen again. **Ed is completely battered and bruised upon entering his room, but in the backyard scene, he is back to normal as he throws his sponges into the air. Then, in the next scene, he is battered and bruised again. **In the opening credits, the lane is shown completely destroyed. When the Eds are escaping the kids in Eddy's brother's car, they rode on the lane being chased by Rolf. During this scene, we see no destruction. ***It is possible that the Eds managed to avoid the destruction by landing on an untouched part of the lane. **When Rolf said "Son of a shepherd!" while in the desert, the closed captioning said "side of my temper". **It is revealed that Jonny had never taken a bus before the movie, yet in "All Eds Are Off" he is seen boarding a school bus alongside the other kids. ***He could have meant that he hasn't been on a public bus before. **There is a goof when Lee looks up while in the sunflower field. For a split second, she is seen with 3 eyes. **Ed's right shoe and sock are absent for most of the movie. They only appear for the first few seconds, since he used them to barricade the door. They do return in the scene where Edd and Eddy fight. Later, they're missing again. **Edd says that he can't sleep in an unlabeled environment. However, previous episodes do not reflect this; showing him sleeping soundly with no label in sight: ***The sleepover in Ed's backyard in "Hot Buttered Ed" ***Almost anywhere in "Scrambled Ed" ***Eddy's room in "Momma's Little Ed" **In the scene where Nazz admired Eddy's brother (while Kevin untied her and states how lucky the Eds are while Rolf unties him), the blue bandana used to gag her is missing. **After the kids saw Eddy's Brother attack Edd with Eddy as a weapon, Sarah said "What the heck?!" Incorrectly, the captioning cites it as coming from Marie. **When Nazz says, "Yeah, Mr. Macho Man!" her lips don't move. *The movie was produced and aired in 16:9 widescreen, unlike the previous episodes which aired in 4:3 fullscreen. *The film was watched by 2.268 million viewers in its initial broadcast in the U.S.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?236955-CN-Ratings-Thread-Part-5/page5 *Wikipedia lists the movie as a road movie, a movie that takes place during a journey (to Eddy's brother's place). *Some of Rolf's dialogue was marked as indistinct, such as "son of a shepherd". This did not happen in the UK version. *In the second shot of the destruction, the stand for the scam can be seen crushed by the tree. The remains of the sign has Eddy's face on it. *This movie marks the last appearance of Eddy's magazine "Jiggy Jiggy". It made its first appearance in "The Day the Ed Stood Still," reappeared in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness," and had its final appearance here when Eddy shoved it into his suitcase as he rushed to pack up his belongings. *Eddy's ID card from the episode "Your Ed Here" makes an appearance at the beginning when all the junk in Eddy's suitcase explodes. **Eddy's previously unseen student ID card is also seen later on in the film. As Eddy pulls out the postcard to show Ed, Eddy's iconic chain-wallet opens. In it, we see Eddy's school picture from "Smile for the Ed." *As the Eds run through Eddy's upstairs hallway, silhouettes of Eddy's relatives can be seen on the wall. **Additionally, there is a Salesman award. This most likely belongs to Eddy's dad, since Eddy said in "Ed, Ed and Away," "How come he father sells stuff?" which suggests that his father is a salesman. *The movie contains proof that the Eds and the other children do live in the 21st century. The cup that Edd uses to listen to the children outside of Eddy's Brother's door says, "Peach Creek Diner - 2000 Best Eater". As the cup is in Eddy's Brother's room, it may also mean that he won the title while still living at home. *The way Ed uses his feet to power Eddy's Brother's car is reminiscent of The Flintstones. *The car's spinning jump during the junkyard part of the chase is reminiscent of a similar jump during the car chase in the James Bond film The Man with the Golden Gun. **Interestingly, in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed," Eddy makes a reference to Francisco Scaramanga, the main antagonist of The Man with the Golden Gun, saying that Ed had a third nipple like "that bad guy in James Bond." *Nazz's last name is revealed to be "Van Bartonschmeer" (spelling confirmed by her voice actress, Erin Fitzgerald). *The Melon Cave mentioned in "Robbin' Ed" appears here; an obvious parody of the Batcave. *Peach Creek Jr. High is briefly seen in the background when Nazz and Kevin are beginning their quest to pursue the Eds. *In one scene, Rolf cooks an egg on a muffin. This could be a reference to a McDonald's breakfast item, the Egg McMuffin. *Rolf is disturbed by Wilfred during the egg frying scene. He yells at him, saying "Do you think this is party time from 1999? NO!!!" This is a double reference to the Prince song "1999" and the year the first Ed, Edd n Eddy episode premiered. *The Eds reference The Wizard of Oz when Eddy says "If only you had a brain, Ed", to which Ed says "Have a heart, Eddy!" and Edd, from behind, says, "'Courage', courage', Eddward!" Eddy's aforementioned line could also be a reference to a song from that movie: "If I Only Had a Brain". *Interestingly, Eddy doesn't know where his brother lives, even though he said that he sent him a postcard in "Nagged to Ed". In addition, in "An Ed is Born," he receives a box of presents from him in the mail. These both imply that Eddy knows the address. However, it is possible that his brother moved at some point between these two episodes and the movie. *At one point Ed says "The hills are alive!" and Eddy says "Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot!" This is a reference to The Sound of Music. *Kevin refers to Ed and Edd as the 'two stooges' which of course is a reference to the famous comedians The Three Stooges. *While making his case that Eddy's Brother is a jokester, Edd references several past items and episodes: **The El Mongo Stink Bomb from "Fool on the Ed" **Eddy's Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce from "Honor Thy Ed" **The Treasure Map from "O-Ed Eleven" **The Spook-E-Ville map from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw *As Eddy examines Ed's comic, a bike similar to Kevin's can be seen on the back in an advertisement. *Lemon Brook, the town where the Lemon Brook Lumpers came from in "Tight End Ed," is briefly seen. *As Edd examines Ed's comic book in the gag factory, one of the pages is quite clearly from Inappropriate Pinchers From Beyond, seen in "The Eds are Coming." *When Eddy shocks Ed with the electric gum, Ed transforms into previous versions of himself seen throughout the series: **Fish Ed ("Dueling Eds") **Classic Cartoon Ed ("Ed-n-Seek") **The Peach Creek Cobbler ("Tight End Ed") **Lothar the Viking (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw) **Hot Dog ("Take This Ed and Shove It") **Old Ed ("Take This Ed and Shove It") **Young Ed ("Every Which Way But Ed") *When Edd and Eddy fall from the waterfall and land in the water, a treasure chest and other interesting things can be seen briefly under the splash they make. **One of the things is a sign reading "Digital", referencing how the show changed from hand inking, to digital inking with the start of the fifth season. *When preparing to launch the S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck, Ed accidentally removes Edd's cap. Eddy responds with, "MY EYES! They're burning!" Ed then asks, "Does it hurt, Double D?" This suggests that whatever is under Edd's hat is an abnormal deformity, or a beyond-serious injury (possibly from the Dodgeball Incident). **This contradicts the episode "Stop, Look and Ed" where Eddy had a more delirious reaction to seeing what was under Edd's hat. It is possible that Eddy was either joking about how horrible whatever is under Edd's hat, or that whatever Double D hides under his hat worsened over time. *Eddy mentions the TV show Matlock when talking about what his brother might be doing when they are boarding the S.S. Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck. *When Jonny/Melonhead gets on the city bus, he is freaked out by the adults and bounces off of people's legs while trying to find his pal Plank/Splinter. This is the apex that realistic adult figures are ever seen in any part of the show up until meeting Eddy's Brother (Ed and Eddy's parents' arms, the school photographer's hand, and Edd's nightmare about Jonny as his mother are previously seen before). **Eddy's Brother is the only adult to have his face seen (other than Plank's Parents). *When Plank drives the bus, the city in the distance has a close resemblance to Vancouver, Canada, the city that is home to A.K.A. Cartoon. *The city bus has two advertisements for "Flyfishing School" and "Gag Factory". The "Gag Factory" advertisement is referring to the Lemon Brook Gag Factory, which is unusual, as the factory has been abandoned for about 10 years. *Ed mentions the Julio Iglesias song "To All the Girls I've Loved Before" when they are "sinking" in quicksand. *As Edd is walking back home, there is a sign that says "Uncle Stumpy's Animal Park", a reference to an episode of The Brothers Grunt (a previous series by A.K.A. Cartoon). *The theme park name, Mondo A-Go Go, may be a reference to the movie Monster A Go-Go. *Ed's acrophobia (fear of heights) sets in again when the Eds are on top of the ferris wheel at Mondo A-Go Go. *The Kankers take on a more anti-hero role, for even though they kidnap and torture the kids, they try to save the Eds. *Eddy’s Brother is the first character outside of the twelve main characters to appear on-screen. Interestingly, his voice is done by Terry Klassen, the main voice director of the show. *Listen closely when Captain Melonhead attacks Eddy. Eddy cries "Jonny, wait!" so it is certain that he figured out Jonny is Captain Melonhead. He might have figured this out before the movie, though; after all, the other kids knew right away that he was Jonny last time. **Also, Eddy figured out Captain Melonhead's true identity in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century (when you beat the game–final boss included–Eddy calls Captain Melonhead by his real name). *The scenery was shown with its old summer setting, and the characters weren't seen wearing their fall/winter clothing, which suggests that the movie takes place in summer like the first four seasons. *Rolf's shirt was absent for the entire movie. *Lee was seen barefoot throughout the whole movie. *At the end of the movie and during the credits, the kids sing "Friends are There to Help You". *At the end of the movie, the a.k.a. Cartoon logo had a watermelon for the background, which is a tribute to Captain Melonhead. *A book on Edd's bed is titled "The Art of Packing." This is most likely a take on General Sun Tzu's manuscript The Art of War. *Edd seems to have a labeling addiction: **He labeled the wreckage from Eddy's Brother's Car "Out of Order". **He labeled the drawers at the gag factory "Dusty, Dusty, Dusty!" **He labeled a dock that he spilled mud on "Caution". **He labeled everything at the park that the Eds were sleeping in. In fact, one label says "Frank". **He even labeled the TV screen after the movie with "The End", which is a sweet tie-in to the opening of the first episode. *The movie contains numerous familiar lines from previous episodes in the series, like: *The movie broke the fourth wall several times: **The Eds escape by finding a car key inside a peanut in an "In Case Of Movie Break Glass" container (a reference to many cases of the sort, usually saying "emergency", not "movie"). After they open it, they find the peanut, to which Ed replies "Cheap movie". **Eddy gets out from under the Mondo-a-Go-Go Billboard and says "I'm starting to hate slapstick". **Edd said that it only took 130 episodes, four specials and a movie to achieve being popular. ***This is an estimation, as while it did take the Eds four specials and a movie, there were some half-hour episodes that weren't specials. It actually took them 126 episodes, 4 specials, and most of a movie for them to achieve popularity. **In the end, Edd labels the blank screen with "The End" before the credits roll. **After the credits roll, in an additional scene starring Jonny and Plank, Plank told Jonny the movie was over, to which Jonny replies "What movie?" *The poster by the door in Eddy's Brother's room usually says "Beach Blanket Bongo." Here, it says "Beach Belly Bongo." Allusions *'Shrek Forever After' - Eddy saying foul-up wannabe loser is similar Shrek to Fiona lamenting the fact that he used to be an ogre but now he is just a jolly green joke. Full Movie See also *The Destruction of the Lane *Captain Melonhead *Splinter the Wonderwood *The Melon Cave *The Peach Orchard *S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck *Lake Garcia State Park *Eddy's Brother *Periscope *The Gourd *Timber the Dark Shard *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' on The Cartoon Network Wiki References Category:Specials